ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Icewish
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Love Writing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the My Lost Love page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cinderstar of ThunderClan (Talk) 16:04, June 25, 2012 Glad you joined! Also, a tip for your writing, if you skip lines when someone new starts talking, or when you describ something new, if you skip a line (press enter) it makes it easier to read, and the more likely people are to read your stuff :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 16:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) You can check any of meh stories :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 16:15, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy. For categories, all you need is a rating, your personal category, and what kind of story it is. We dont have specific Fan Fiction categories, we just use Fan Fictions. We have a Fan Fictions page that you use to tell us what kinda fanfic it is. Thanks! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 21:30, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, thats fine. And even if it does, who cares? They shouldn't get so easily offend and no-one made them read it either. Just make sure it has the proper rating, cause WW1 might have so pretty big...themes :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 05:33, June 28, 2012 (UTC) It has to be mature then, but you can but a note at the beginig telling people that...like I did here [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 06:47, June 28, 2012 (UTC) EPONA!!!!! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 20:56, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol, so whats up? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 00:19, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Nothing, my grandma's eating dinner with us. You? I'm also working on a pokemon collab [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 00:24, July 2, 2012 (UTC) It's short for collaboration. It's where 2+ users work on a story together, normally where one tells the others what to include in their books/chapters. It's what Erin Hunter is with Vicky and Kate, and Tui, and Cheridith. You can see the policy about it here [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 01:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, You can ask some users if you want to do one :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 01:47, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay but this is different...you (if you start it) tell the other people what to write, and if you dont like it you can tell them you do want them to write anymore....or, you could just ask people who's writing you like to join.... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 02:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol, thats fine :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:11, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy! What's up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I already did. Also, thanks for the siggie. Can we chat now? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 23:51, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, that was for Mossnose [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 23:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, alright, but would you rather but it up for adoption? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 00:29, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 00:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) It's deleted. Also, dont forget cho siggie :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 00:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wiki Affilation I dont know. I will be able to give you an answer, or one of the other admins will, sometime during septemper. Since we are now a pretty active wiki, and since we now have some active staff, I have to consult them. We will start having our monthing meetings starting on the last week in august, so it will have to wait till then. I hope you can understand this, and I just have one question: Is is for fanfiction or roleplay, cause all I saw was roleplay stuff. Could you ask the founder to send me a message on here? or to give you a message to send to me? Thanks! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC) (: [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 23:59, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey girl! Whats up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'That Question Is Less Stupid,']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 19:05, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry :( [[User:Bloodstar18|'''That Question Is Less Stupid,]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 19:11, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Cool! What's it gonna be called? [[User:Bloodstar18|'''That Question Is Less Stupid,]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 19:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, okay :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'''That Question Is Less Stupid,]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 20:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Joyful I've added three new chapters! Go check it out! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Sexy, Sexy, That's All I Do ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''If You Need A Bad Bitch Let Me Call A Few]] 18:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) 1. Did you see the Joyful thing? 2. I'll go check it out. 3. No, Songfics arn't really allowed here. They may be soon tho. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Sexy, Sexy, That's All I Do ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'If You Need A Bad Bitch Let Me Call A Few']] 01:33, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thankies :) Your songfic was great :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Sexy, Sexy, That's All I Do ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'If You Need A Bad Bitch Let Me Call A Few']] 01:41, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Herro I update Joyful just now. Chapter 8 will be tarted soon. Hope you like it so far :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 17:37, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: I have no idea, sorry :/ [[User:Bloodstar18|'Fighting Evil By Moonlight ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Winning Love By Daylight']] 00:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC) No problem. And I think, tho I could be wrong, that if you posted it, it'd be alright if I deleted it when you went to get it published, kinda like a switch-roo ;) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Fighting Evil By Moonlight ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Winning Love By Daylight']] 00:59, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, plus you could log in for them xD anyway, no problem :) Glad I could help...kinda :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Fighting Evil By Moonlight ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Winning Love By Daylight']] 01:06, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy! I like your user pic, did you draw it? It's really good :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 20:04, September 27, 2012 (UTC) no probs, and it looks awesome :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 22:54, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy, whats up? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 18:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Please note that this is a general message to those of you who have subscribed to my story Joyful. I wanted to let you all know I am officially putting it on hold. Thanks. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 19:35, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi You have untill Febuary the 14th to edit one of your stories before they are all placed for adoption. Thanks Okie dokey, that's fine :) I also like your user pic :3 [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 01:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) No problem :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 01:36, February 9, 2013 (UTC)